The Colors of a New Beginning
by Mistress Bell
Summary: Four persons with starkly different personalities meet. With a new beginning, their colors grow and blend creating something more beautiful than a rainbow. But with their combined strength will they be able to fight off the black that threatens to consume all?
1. Merida and the letter

Yes another Hogwarts AU with the big four. I still hope you give it a try. This chapter and the next will be a bit shorter, since it is an introduction. Also, since Hogwarts is supposed to be hundreds of years old I will keep the characters in their own time. Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors.

Warning: There will be slash in future chapters, but not for awhile. I want the relationships to grow first.

Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter universe, nor any of the characters (except for my own OCs).

Merida P.O.V

* * *

><p>Things have changed drastically since I turned my mother into a bear. First, it opened my eyes up to my family. My mom, Queen Elinor, has tried so hard for me and she and the rest of my family loves me so much. I have never been closer with my family as I am now. Second, now I want to make them proud; show my family that all their hard work is paying off. To show them I was becoming a proper princess; one who can meet responsibilities and kick butt. Third, maybe I was growing up a wee bit<p>

So, after the magic incident and the big speech I made, the three tribe boys have started courting me. I have really been trying to get to know them and find their good points. But it's so hard! Macintosh is so arrogant and vain about his looks. He even flirts with other girls while he is courting me! I don't like him, but it is still very rude to do that. Have some manners at least. Girls, including my tom boy self, were not a prizes to be won. Sometimes I wanted to hit him with my bow.

Dingwall is actually quite funny. However, he is also the biggest space head-stopping mid sentence sometimes. We would be walking somewhere and he would pause mid-step. Just stand there till I wake him out of his stupor. My brothers also terrorize him the most for some reason, which has lead him to being afraid of the boys. I'm sorry, but my future husband must like my family. I would fight tooth and nail if they did something to hurt them. It's good thing that he only runs away when he sees them, instead of his strange mouth attack he does. Not only that, he also has a habit of picking his ear. If it was not that often it wouldn't be so bad, but he does it constantly. When he's off in space he picks his ear, so it's all the time.

MacGuffin seems okay too be honest. Surprising he is quite good with a sword. I watched him the other day training with some guards. It was impressive, unfortunately when he saw me watching him he about ran away. I've also seen him admire the flowers that my mom grows. Makes me wonder if he does any gardening himself. When we does try to court me, I find I am the only talking. He only speaking up very seldom. I think he's said ten things to me max and it's still hard for me to understand exactly what he is saying. He's so shy around me. It's hard to find out about someone if they won't talk. Am I really that intimidating?

Honestly I just need a break from it all. I am a princess and have duties. I will not run from them again, but this courting is annoying me. I know there is no perfect man for me, but my choices are so…sad. Ugh, I am trying not to see them is a negative light, but I see the three males so often now. Maybe with a break I can get a clear head and take another look at my suitors under a different light. Eventually I will make my decision, but I need time….Maybe I could talk to mom and dad about maybe traveling for awhile?….but mom has such high hopes. Crushing them would be horrible. I just need time to rest and have a fresh start. Completely begin again. Would mom understand that? I'd sighed and Angus, my horse, snorted afterwards-as if he understood what I was thinking. Stroking his neck for a bit, I then turned him around to head back to the castle. Time for my lessons.

Mom and I have a deal. I do some archery and then I take lessons. So far it's working, but it is still so boring. I wish I was born in a Viking village sometimes-I hear the girls there are taught to be warriors from the start. The image of my mother is Viking dress and holding a battle-axe suddenly appeared in my mind. Oh god that would be a sight! Angus looked at me as if I went daft when I started laughing out loud to myself.

As I was just reaching the edge of the forest there flew an owl onto a nearby tree branch. It was pure white which made me stop Angus. For there are never any white owls around here, even in winter. In it's beak was a letter-very odd. What is an owl doing with a letter? Quick as a flash the owl dropped the letter in my lap and flew back to the branch. Watching me as if it was telling me to get on with it-might as well. I opened the letter.

I rode Angus back to the castle in full gallop. My parents had to see this.

Running up the stairs almost knocking over a candle stick holder in the process, I ran to the chamber where my mother was going to teach me today's lesson. Bursting through the door I startled my mother and father, he was holding her like they were about to kiss passionately. Can you say awkward? I stood there awkwardly as my mom pulled away fixing her hair and dad looked off to the side like nothing happened. Clearing my throat I then spoke, "Well I glad you are both here. I have something to show you." Handing the note to mother her eyes moved as she read the letter and dad peered over her shoulder to read it as well. Mom rushed over to sit down as if she is was drained of all her energy after she read it. Even with fireplace burning hotly in the room, for some reason she looked cold. Turning to my father, King Fergus, she asked, "Did you know?"

Shaking his head he replied quickly, "I didn't. I thought it died with my mother." His eyes were filled with so many emotions I could not read them.

"What died?" I piped in. What where they keeping a secret from me?

King Fergus looked at me and took a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke. "My mom, your nana, was a witch. Not a very powerful one and she mainly made healing potions. I thought the magic died with her, since I nor any of my other siblings had any magically ability," Dad had five other siblings so I can understand why he thought that, "but it seems you do. She did say that she knew one of her grandkids would gain the ability. She always had an uncanny ability to know things about the family. I think that's why my brothers and I were always found out when we caused trouble." He had a small grin on his face as dad recalled old memories. That changed as he continued his monologue. "Though mom loved dad, on her deathbed spoke of how she wished she followed her dream and went to that school, instead of marrying father….it's a good school Hogwarts."

So it wasn't a joke! I rocked on the balls of my feet in excitement. A witch! All the things I could do! Could I make flaming arrows? Or make my brothers toys move for their amusement? Going to a school would be an escape and then maybe I can finally have a best friend! I've always wanted a girlfriend. There was not any girls around the castle my own age….Real magic-hopefully more than just turning people into bears.

Oh god. What if I turned mom into a bear again?! I don't want to ruin my family again. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. Am I dangerous? I don't want to hurt anyone again. No, I don't want to be like that witch!

Dad interrupted my inner conflict, "Daughter you are at that age were your magic will start to show itself. This school will help you control it and refine it. You won't hurt anyone. You will glow like the sun. Your fate keeps changing it seems." Maybe my dad was magic, for he spoke that soothed my trouble mind.

Looking over at my mom's face I saw it looked conflicted, but I still had to ask. "Can I go? Please?"

Mom turned to me and spoke barely more than a whisper, "Will you come back?"

Will I come back? Oh mom, I never going to leave my family again! I love them to much to think of doing that again. I will not run from my family. Running over I wrapped my arms around her. "Of course I will. I still have to choose a suitor and be taught how to be proper queen. We all know that none of them will make a great king," I said with a grin. Mom chuckled a bit at my joke, "I love you all. I won't disappear into a magical school. I won't run."

Dad nodded at mom and she smiled, "Okay then. We need to go find somewhere where you can get a wand. Any ideas honey?"

I imagine my grin looked like my face split in half.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved as is criticism! Give me all of your opinions. Hope to see you in the again in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Hiccup meets the fluffy demon

Hello again or welcome if you are new! Yay second chapter is up. Also, I think I should mention I will try to update this story once a week; however, because of college that might not always happen. Another introduction so a not very long chapter. Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors.

Once again: I do not own any of the main characters or the world of Harry Potter.

Hiccup P.O.V

* * *

><p>Hello I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. Great name I know. In my defense, I was named that to ward off trolls; I think instead of scaring trolls off, the trolls might die laughing if I told them my name. We Vikings seem to pick the best names don't we?<p>

Yes, scrawny old me is a Viking with a fake foot. How did I get the injury? Well to make a long story short: I was a nobody and couldn't even fight a person, let alone a dragon. I befriended a Night Fury which I named Toothless. In the end I managed to get dragons and Vikings to coexist by defeating the Red Death, a giant dragon pushing all the other dragons around. This lead me to get the girl, Astrid, who I had been crushing on forever basically. Happy ending right?

Well, I thought so too, untill Toothless disappeared. The whole village searched for him. We left no rock uncovered. After a month of trying to find him the villagers started to return to the regular lifestyle. I was still determined to find him. Search to the ends of the Earth if I could. I went out on my own, to places even farther than any of my fellow Vikings had gone before. Places so cold that my water froze as soon as I stepped outside. A desert so vast it looked like is was a sea of sand. Tasted rice for the first time. Saw people of other colors I never knew existed and sometimes learned a bit of new languages- badly to be honest. No matter where I went, nobody had seen the Night Fury. Surprisingly, Fishlegs was the one who sometimes flew out to give me supplies, before I got too far from home.

After three and a half months of searching I came home broken. I had no more tears. My tear ducts were probably as dry as the desert I walked. I still had the constant embrace of misery that clung to me. There was no light in me anymore, it was as if the sun had died and I was constantly stumbling around in darkness. Without Toothless, I felt like I had before I found him-pathetic and weak.

The others tried to cheer me up, especially my father, Stoick, Gobber and Astrid. It was during this time I realized that everyone really didn't know me. They tried to get me another dragon, but Toothless is my best friend. There was not anyway I could even consider replacing Toothless. My father and Gobber were the closest to me and were the most successful at tearing off the heavy cape of misery that clung to me. It never left my shoulders though. Astrid tried, she really did. I still remember how shocked she was to find out that I drew -rather well too I might add- after walking into me drawing one of my countless pictures of Toothless.

It was then I realized Toothless was my only friend. Astrid only started to like me when I changed to a braver version of my former self, not my personality. Deep down I was really the same awkward, sarcastic person I was before I saved the day. No one knew the real me, except maybe for Gobber.

I needed to get away from it all. Away from the falseness and the people wondering why I still hadn't gotten over it. Away from the areas that Toothless and I would play in and the sky we would soar in. Far, far away. This really didn't feel like home anymore; no matter what kind of hero I was in people's eyes.

Looking around the room trying to decide what I should pack and what to leave, I heard a sound coming from the window. Looking over I saw an owl pecking at the window. Did it have something in its mouth? It seemed like it was glaring at me saying 'Let me in. It's bloody cold out there.' For some reason I did just that. Opening up the window the bird flew to my shoulder and held the letter that was in its beak right in front of my face. I took the letter quickly for the bird seemed to want to peck at me. I walked over to my small bed to sit and read the letter; for some reason the bird stayed on my shoulder. Weird creature.

I read the letter slowly and then once again. Was this real? Magic? The only person who knew magic in my village was the witch doctor. Magic was rare around here, which was why the she was treated with such respect. The witch doctor was special. Am I special? I had felt so unwanted and worthless since Toothless was gone, but this letter….it sparked up a small warmth in me. Maybe I had a purpose again.

The bird flew over to the post of my bed, like this was his (or was it a her?) domain and not going to move an inch from that spot. The owl was actually fairly small; quite fluffy looking for an owl; with black and brown feathers; and large surprising light brown eyes. He or she was actually quite cute, but its personality left something to be desired. The owl acted bossy and like it thought that it is a badass. The bird was a demon in disguise I decided. Cute to lure people in and then kill them with his(her?) beak and talons. Probably did a bird version of a victory dance over the body. Pulling me out of my somewhat ridiculous thought, the little demon owl gave a squawk and a look that said 'Well?'

I gripped the paper tighter in my grasp and decided. "You know for such a fluffy small thing," The owl looked at me like it was about to eat me for saying such things, "you are quite a demon" I finished. Nodding at me the owl looked like it approved of its title. I should have figured the demon would want to be called a demon. Trying to prove its point I suppose. "I will go." The demon nodded as if it approved, closed its eyes and appeared to have fallen asleep. I think it would put up a bloody fight if moved. Well, it was the middle of the afternoon and I think all owls slept in the day. I sighed. This bird would be trouble.

Looking down at the letter I smiled. The action made my cheek muscles hurt. How long had it been since I smiled? This was my chance to start again. Make friends, maybe, and leave this place. Away from this land with so many beautiful, but painful memories. Maybe Odin was looking out for me-giving me a new beginning. I hope Hogwarts will be able to contain this much raw vikingness.

* * *

><p>Don't kill me! Toothless is not gone and he shall be seen again, but not for a while.<p>

Thanks for reading! Also I am not trying to bash Astrid if it comes across that way.

Reviews and any criticism are loved. Hope to see you again.


	3. The color blue and red

Alas, I do not own any of the man character's or the Harry Potter setting.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Here I was, in front of the transportation that was going to take me to Hogwarts. In my full Viking get up (dad insisted no matter what reasons I gave against it). It included my mother's breast plate helmet; a proud owl on my shoulder; dagger strapped to my belt; and the image was complete with me trying to drag my enormous luggage. I probably looked ridiculous. Stopping to catch my breath-the luggage was heavy!- I looked round at the other students. It was astounding how many different types of people where here. Memories of my travels brushed my thoughts. Memories I did not want to remember, so to push them to the back of mind I focused on the scene around me. Use sound and sight Hiccup; focus on the now. Hearing dialects from foreign lands and so many different colors was almost mind blowing. I wonder how my own Norse accent sounded to other ears? The clothes varied as much as the people. Some people were shivering at the weather in their thin clothing. Snickering to myself, I thought how those people would die of frostbite in Berk. This wasn't very cold to me at all. In fact this helmet was making me a bit too warm.<p>

My eyes drifted over to the transportation. I've got to say it was one of the weirdest and most astonishing thing I have ever seen. It looked like a gigantic Viking ship. That was floating. What? How was it staying afloat? How long did it take to make? Where the sails big enough to catch the amount of wind needed to move the ship?

I was glad to see that I was not the only one staring. Off to the side I heard another student say, "What kind of horses could pull so many carriages?" That was puzzling. Was I imaging it? I titled my head to the head and concentrated on the image. Quick as fox the image wavered before once again looking like a solid Viking ship. Cracking a half smile, I knew it was magic. My first taste of things to come. I decided I liked the taste. Whatever that thing was, it changed to match what made sense to each individual person. Very clever.

As I was trying to figure the ship out, almost all the students were already piling in the magical transportation. Realizing this I started to try to drag my own luggage over at a faster pace. It was not going well. Why did dad insist that I bring everything? There was even a shield in there for Thor's sake! Even though he went overboard, I did secretly appreciate the sentiment.

When I told my dad about the letter, I also told him confidently that I was going. Nothing would change my mind. Yet, I still had this fear that he would shun me. I would be an outcast again. That is a fear I don't think I will ever defeat…his reaction was quite the opposite actually. Picking me up, Stoic gave me a bone crushing hug-I even had to tell him I needed air. Then he said the sweetest thing I think anyone has ever told me, "There was always a magic in you my boy. It seems it is finally showing itself. You make me so proud. Always will. I will miss you Hiccup." To be honestly I might have teared up. They were manly tears I swear!

Lost in the memory I almost didn't hear the voice, "Do you need some help shorty?" Looking up I saw a fairly tall boy in a big blue tunic with a hood. His eyes were the most beautiful light blue I have ever seen. Astrid's blue eyes didn't compare in the slightest. I felt that if I stared at those eyes long enough I might freeze up completely. "Hello there shorty?"

Waving his hand in front of my face I woke up. Mentally I slapped myself. What the hell was I just thinking? His words dawned me, "I am not short! I am a Viking! I don't need help from anyone." I looked off to the side trying to hide the pout on my face. I could practically feel the amused look on his face. Deep down I knew his help would only make the load lighter. Damn my Viking stubbornness.

Destroying any pride I had, "Yes you may help me. Not that I need it or anything…" Ughh. Can I just crawl under a rock?

His lips twitched as if he was trying to kill a smile, "Well your vikingness, since you are so _gracious_ I will help you." With the two of us picking up the luggage, progress was made to getting to the ship thing. "What is in this trunk?" I decided not to answer that. "And why is it the bird looks like it is going to peck out my eyes?" He gave the bird a suspicion 'I'm watching you look'.

I snickered. "Well Demon here is my winged warrior. I could have told her to peck out your eyes, but since I'm so _gracious _I will keep the feathered demon at bay." I responded with a bit of smartass tone.

His lips twitched again and he responded dryly, "I am so thankful your vikingness."

Responded back, "You're welcome. I mean you wouldn't want me to release all this raw vikingness _and _a winged demon." Somehow I had a feeling that the owl was more intimidating than me, as sad as that is.

The other male chuckled. It sounded musically, like frosty wind blowing between ice covered leaves. How is he doing that? He stopped suddenly, making me almost fall over, and I realized that we already reached the luggage holding room. When did that happen? "Thanks." I said giving him a smile.

"No problem little Viking." He said with a grin.

Turning around to make sure my luggage would not fall over and not destroy anyone else's luggage, I ignored his comment being the better man and maybe to hide my pout too. When I looked back to the spot he was just at, it was empty. Well damn. I never got his name.

I sighed. Well I guess it was just one sided fun-again. Why am I not surprised? Since I'm in the hall and the bathroom is close by, I might as well change into my robes. Going to need to get them on eventually. I was glad that the school uniform robes were simple looking and not ridiculous, however, they were pretty thick. I have a feeling I'm going to be hot quite often. Now to find a place to sit…

I sighed again. Odin it seemed like every section was full! That's what I get for waiting to the last second to get on the ship. I was debating whether I should just sit on the floor in the hall. Let me at least try one more door, it couldn't hurt.

Opening the door my eyes were filled with the color red. Blinking several times my eyes finally adjusted. The red was actually a lot of wavy hair belong to a girl with blue eyes, though not as pretty as that guys eyes. She was actually very pretty-having an almost wild beauty to her. Pretty as a red sunset on a summer day. I also noticed that she was the only one in the room. Yay, free seats.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" I questioned her.

"Not at all!" She said in a thick Scottish accent. Smiling the redhead then made a gesture for me to come in. I sat across from her and felt awkward. Not an unusual feeling for me, but never pleasant. Should I start up a conversation?

She wound up beating me to it, "Hello. I'm Merida. You are?"

"I'm Hiccup." I expected a laugh after, but surprising it did not come.

"That sounds like a Viking name! Granted a lame one, but still. Are you one?" I did not take offensive at that-it is a lame Viking name.

"Yes I am. You know about Vikings?" It had been quite a while since our people and other Viking clans had been to Scotland.

She smiled and then proceed to tell me what she knew about my kind and ask questions. I smiled. Maybe this ride wouldn't be so awkward.

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter. Demon is the name of the fluffy owl that adopted Hiccup (no not the other way around). Hiccup found out it was female later.<p>

Thanks for reading! Reviews and criticism are adored. Hope to see you come the next chapter.


End file.
